


Misunderstanding

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Cait and Jinx are dating, everyone in the Institute of War knows. But Caitlyn was at Piltover because she was called by the mayor. She didn't text Jinx for a week. Now the criminal will confront the Sheriff
Relationships: Caitlyn/Jinx (League of legends)
Kudos: 11





	Misunderstanding

"Why can't you understand me!" Caitlyn yelled, currently, Jinx and Caitlyn are fighting in the dinning hall in the institute of war. Most of the champions are watching them fight.

"What do you mean I can't understand you?! Where the fuck were you for a week?!" Jinx argued back "I was in Piltover! Didn't I told you that?! The mayor needs me for a damn week!" The Sheriff said

"Damn... So that's how couples fight huh?" Vi said "yeah... Wait, you haven't been in a relationship before?" Jayce asked 

"Yeah...? Something wrong?" Vi glared.

"Yes! You told me that you'll be going at Piltover, but you never told me that it was for a week!" The criminal yelled

"You're cheating on me aren't you?!" Jinx added "what the fuck Jinx! I was doing some Paperwork!" This is the first time they heard The Sheriff curse a word.

"Paperwork?! Yeah right! I bet you're cheating on me! Is it because you took my virginity, Sheriff of Piltover!" Jinx yelled, there were gasps and whispers in the dinning hall.

"For your information, Loose Cannon, you also took my virginity, so don't talk shit about me, because I was doing my work!" Caitlyn yelled once more as she stormed off.

Vi, Jayce, and Ezreal followed the sheriff. "Stupid asshole, she just don't understand my work" Caitlyn muttered. 

"Hey, Cheer up, Caitlyn let's drink some alcohol to relieve your stress" Ezreal said, putting a hand on Cait's shoulder

"Yeah I guess" Caitlyn replied, the four champions went to Gragas' bar.

\---

"Damn...! I *hic* wish I was *hic* single...!" Caitlyn said as she drank her nineteenth beer bottle.

'Yup, she's drunk' Ezreal thought

"Hah...? You think... *hic* Jinx would agree... Breaking up with... *hic* you...?" Vi asked

"Dunno... When we... Have sex... *hic* for the first time, god... I love... *hic* her face... She was blushing because of... Lewdness" Caitlyn said drunkenly.

"That's enough drinking the four of you" Gragas said, slamming the table.

"Ya... Picking a fight... Hah?! Old man?!" Jayce said 

"Actually, they are the only who got drunk, I was just watch them out" Ezreal said, "okay... You should tell Vessaria that they can't attend the matches of the League tomorrow" Gragas said, staring at Cait, Vi, and Jayce.

Ezreal got up and went to Vessaria.

\---

It was already morning, Champions were eating at the dinning hall, and getting ready for the match.

Jinx was looking for Caitlyn, sure she was mad at her and doesn't want to see her.

'Stop thinking about her! I still don't want to see her god damn it!' She thought

"Yo! Loose Cannon!" Someone called, Jinx look at the direction of the caller. It was Ahri.

"Hey Ahri" Jinx greeted "if you're looking for your Sheriff, she's at Gragas' bar, apparently, she and the others got drunk and passed out, she's still at the bar" Ahri said

"Thanks!" Jinx replied as she went at Gragas' bar. 

"Ugh... My head hurts..." Caitlyn said "good morning, Sheriff" Gragas said 

"Good morning, Gragas" Caitlyn greeted back, looking at her wrist watch "oh no, I'm late for my match!" She said

"Vessaria said that you should rest for a day, you just drink nineteen bottles of beer, along with Jayce and Vi"

'Nineteen...? That's insane' Caitlyn thought

"Why don't you go to the clinic and ask Soraka some painkillers then rest in your room" Gragas instructed. 

The Sheriff stood up and went to the clinic.

"Phew, I'm here" Jinx said, putting both hands on her knees while catching her breath. 

"Loose Cannon? You're looking for Caitlyn?" Gragas asked, Jinx just nod.

"She just left, she went to the clinic" Gragas said "fuck! I'm just gonna see her after my matches! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for my first match of the day" Jinx stormed off.

\---

"Thanks Soraka" Caitlyn said, The Star child just nod "don't drink too much" Soraka said, The Sheriff smiled as her reply then exit the clinic.

Five minutes after her walk towards her dorm room, she entered her room and went to the bathroom to take a bath then changed clothes.

After changing clothes she lay down in the bed as she fell asleep.

She was having a nightmare...

*Nightmare starts*

She was at Piltover... Many dead bodies were scattered. Then Caitlyn saw the blue haired criminal killing Ezreal with a knife instead using of her guns while laughing maniacally.

Caitlyn was terrified she held her rifle to aim at Jinx but she couldn't shoot her, she was her lover. She just can't shoot her and throw her at prison.

Jinx finally saw Caitlyn while licking the blood in the knife. "Hey! Cait, guess what? I killed most of the citizen in Piltover" The criminal said.

"Why... Would you do it...?" Caitlyn asked, she was trembling "you told me... That you won't do something illegal when we come back at Piltover" The sheriff said 

"What I did was my love for you" Jinx said, giving Caitlyn an insane smile. 

"If you love me... You shouldn't have done this, you should not kill someone" Caitlyn said 

"I did it because you might be cheating on me, you didn't talk or text me for a week" The Loose Cannon said as she went towards her lover. 

Jinx pulled Caitlyn on a kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. Caitlyn quickly push Jinx away.

"You're not the Jinx I know..." Caitlyn said, she tightly gripped her rifle ready to aim at Jinx.

"Haha... Cait, you can't do this, I love you and I know you love me" Jinx said 

Caitlyn stayed quiet...

"Caitlyn... H-help me..." It was Jayce's trembling voice, he had been stabbed five times.

"How about a deal, I won't kill your buddy Jayce here, and you will come to me to rule all over Runeterra as lovers or you will help him, I'll kill you instead of him" Jinx said

She knew the risks... She will sacrifice herself for her friend so she lowered her weapon.

Caitlyn went towards Jayce and helped him get up "so you decided to kill yourself than to join me" the blue haired female said 

"Jayce run, don't come back with back up! Run now! Do as I say!" Caitlyn yelled, Jayce hesitated at first then left.

'I'm sorry Caitlyn... I'm sorry I'm sorry!' Jayce thought.

Jinx stared at Caitlyn "kill me now, that's what you said right?" Caitlyn said.

Jinx gripped the knife as she ran towards Caitlyn.

Oh how soft was The Sheriff's skin was, the knife slid easily on her flesh.

Caitlyn smiled at Jinx.

The sheriff's last words was: 

"I... Love you"

*nightmare ends*

Caitlyn woke up from her nightmare she breathing heavily.

"She won't do that..." She muttered at herself, she left her dorm room and went to the dinning hall since many champions are chatting there.

She spotted Evelynn talking to Akali, then she went towards them to ask some advice on how to apologize to Jinx.

"Hey you guys" Caitlyn greeted "hey Cait!" Akali said "need any help?" Evelynn asked.

"Yeah... How do you apologize when you guys are fighting?" Caitlyn asked 

"Well, try giving her chocolates or something she likes" Akali suggested

"Or maybe pin her on the bed and roughly kiss her" Evelynn suggested

"Eh... I guess I'll take Akali's suggestion, thanks" 

"Where's your hat?" Akali asked "I left it on my dorm room, I had a nightmare" The sheriff replied.

"You can tell us about it" the ninja said "I should get going, I have to look for a Pikachu stuff toy" 

"Hmm...? I think Lux is selling some pokemon stuff toys" Evelynn said "no it was Braun who was selling" Akali replied

"Thanks again"

"No problem"

\---

"Hmm where the hell is Braum its been one hour since I've been looking for him" Caitlyn said

"Looking for Braum?" Ashe asked, Caitlyn flinched.

"Hey Ashe... Yeah, I was looking for him" Caitlyn replied "he is at Gragas' bar, he challenged Vi on an Arm Wrestle match" Ashe said 

"Okay... Thanks" 

\---

Cheers and yells were at Gragas' bar.

"Go! Braum!"

"I bet Vi will win!" 

Caitlyn signed and decided to watch the match before buying the stuff toy.

Its been ten minutes the match is still going on. 

'Why do I feel dizzy...? I should ignore it, focus on how to apologize to her' Caitlyn thought

"Ya know Braum, I beat Tryndamere on an arm wrestle match" Vi boasts.

"Think you're the only one I also bea-"

"Looks like I win" Vi grinned "hmm well it was a good match" Braum said 

"Finally! Braum can I speak to you?" Caitlyn asked, the support champion replied "yes, what can I do to help?" 

"Since uh... Everyone knows that I recently had a fight with Jinx... And Akali said you're selling pokemon stuff toys how much is it?" Caitlyn said 

"Oh! Its actually for free!" Braum said "what...? Its for free?" She said dumbly 

"Ya... Since Valentines Day is coming, you want a pikachu stuff toy?" Braum asked, Caitlyn nod.

"Well here you go!" Braum said giving a stuff toy "alright, I should be going now" Caitlyn said 

"See ya at the fields of Justice then!" Braum waved goodbye.

Caitlyn was watching at Jinx's match, her team was winning. They were clashing.

Jinx got a Quadra kill, the sheriff was hoping that her lover will get a penta kill.

Which actually happened.

"Well I guess I should congratulate her after dinner. Yeah... I need to apologize too, since that is the last match of the day" Caitlyn muttered at herself once more.

"Sheriff of Piltover!" Soraka called her "hey Soraka, good to see you" 

"Don't walk too much!" She said, Caitlyn gave her a confuse look "I forgot to tell you that you have high fever!" 

"Oh... That's why I feel dizzy earlier when I was looking for Braum" Caitlyn said "here, its a clean mouth mask" Soraka said as she gave the mask to the sheriff.

Caitlyn wore the mask, wave goodbye to the star child, then left once more.

\---

"Great match!" Jinx said "good job getting a penta kill" Lulu said said 

"Thanks! Oh another thanks Lulu because of the advice you gave me!" Jinx said "Go get her!" The support said.

\--

Caitlyn sighed, holding the Pikachu stuff toy 

'Okay, I can do this remember what Soraka said!' Caitlyn thought.

*flashback*

"Caitlyn, before you go... I just want to tell you something" The star child said 

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked "I want you to tell how sorry you are because Jinx was at the clinic all night, she was crying" Soraka replied. 

"O-oh, I'm not really good at apologizing but I'll try"

*flashback end*

"Cait, she's here" Ezreal said, Caitlyn turned around and saw Jinx.

She went towards to the criminal. "Jinx, I have something to say" Caitlyn said. Jinx raised a brow and gave her a 'go ahead, tell me' look

"You see, I uh... I'm sorry for not talking to you, or text... I was so busy, I'm a jerk" Caitlyn apologized as she gave the Pikachu Stuff toy

Many champions were watching those two, they let out an 'aww'

Jinx accepted the gift "I'm sorry Cait, I overreact I hope you can forgive me... Wait a minute... Why are you wearing a mouth mask?" Jinx said, giving her a box of chocolate.

"I'm... Sick and of course, I'll forgive you" she accepted the gift.

"Alright, since the fight is already settled, let's celebrate by drinking alcohol!" Ezreal exclaimed 

"Sure" Caitlyn said "oops, you are not allowed to drink since you're sick and you drank nineteen bottles of beer yesterday!" Jinx scolded

"Fine..." Caitlyn pouted.

"Yeah, this is your fault Ezreal that Cait is addicted to alcohol" Vi said

"Eh?! Why me?!"


End file.
